The Dacions
by Lolli-S
Summary: A family of psychopaths and their man-eating Pokemon and a vigilante group obsessed with revenge. Morality gets lost as mortality rises. The Dacions or the Bades? Who will come out on top?
1. The Dacions

**The Dacions**

_This first one is Cap Dacion..."_

Otto pointed to the man on the screen. He was short and stocky with shaggy brown hair, dark brown eyes, a full beard, and an ugly mug on his face.

"What's the deal on him?" the young man standing next to Otto asked with a curious expression on his face.

"Not much," Otto answered. "Serial killer like the rest, but he's the one that we could care less for. He's the father to the more dangerous ones. Feel free to kill him if you happen to come across him. Demitri, pull up the next one."

The man in the control room typed in a few codes and the face on the screen changed to a beautiful, voluptuous woman with long, straight, blond hair and electric blue eyes. She had a few wrinkles and had a warm smile on her face.

"Who is that?" the young boy asked.

"That's Angel Dacion, better known as Mama," Otto explained. "Cap's wife. Don't be fooled by her friendly expression, Jack. She's worse than Cap, but if you come across with her do _not _attempt to kill her. We can use her to draw out the other Dacions. Demitri, next!"

Another woman similar to Mama Dacion appeared on the screen. She had the same electric blue eyes, but her hair was a light brown and she was slightly smaller than Mama. The grin on her face was extremely disturbing.

"That's her sister," Otto continued. "Pinky Maeryn or just 'Auntie' as most refer to her by. She's a black widow. Murdered all nine of her husbands for their money. If you see her, you can either capture her or kill her."

"Got it," Jack replied.

"Demetri, next!"

The face of an old woman flashed onto the screen and Jack felt a shiver run up his spine. The elderly lady had pale skin, soulless black eyes and long, silver hair with a blank expression on her face. "That's Granny Dacion," Otto told Jack. "She generally won't kill you unless you piss her off. Be careful though. She looks harmless, but she's likely one of the most deadliest member of the family. Rumor has it, she's into all that black magic stuff and that's why the Dacions are hard to kill. Try your hardest not to come across her."

"I'm definitely taking your advice on that one," Jack stated.

"As long as you take my advice on everything, you'll live. Demetri, put up CJ."

A large, muscular man popped up onto the screen. He had the same shaggy brown hair and brown eyes as Cap Dacion, but the expression on his face was a large, idiotic, grin.

"CJ, the oldest son," Otto explained. "And the dumbest brute you'll ever meet. All you have to do is outsmart him and you'll live. He's not much of a threat unless he's pummeling you into the ground, so as long as he doesn't grab you, you're free to kill him. Now, you're going to see the real threats starting with the twins. Demetri, pull up the twins."

Two identical women with pale skin, soulless black eyes, long black hair appeared on the screen. They were both wearing bright red lipstick and were both dressed in all black. It was obvious to Jack that they were both extremely beautiful, but he definitely could tell they were trouble.

"What's up with them?" he asked curiously.

"They're into black magic like Granny Dacion," Otto answered. "Names are Sandra and Scilla. If you get caught by them, there's no hope for you. And they don't just kill you directly. They'll torture you into insanity or make you their slave for a few months before they decide to kill you. Either way, if you come across them, you'll wish you were dead."

Jack shuddered for a second as he allowed all of Otto's information to sink in. "I'm guessing the Big Three are next, right?"

"Yep," Otto replied quickly. "We call 'em that because they're the main factors and keys to our revenge. Demetri, bring Sid up first."

The young man who appeared on the screen had an edgy and punkish look. He was skinny with long dark brown hair and electric blue eyes. He had several tattoos and piercings and had a cocky expression on his face.

"Cousin Sid," Otto started. "Auntie Pinky's son with one of her husbands that she killed. He's probably the least loyal one and will probably squeal the moment we capture him. He's Greg's best friend so we can use him to betray the others. Do not kill him under any orders. Understand?"

"Gotcha..."

"Good. Demetri, pull up the next one."

Jack was amazed how much the blonde who popped up on the screen resembled Mama Dacion. Her hair was curly and her eyes were the same electric blue as her mother's. She had a slender build and was flashing her middle finger at the camera.

"Katie," Otto began. "She's the youngest of the main family branch. She'll either sleep with you, kill you, or both. She and Sid are seen with Greg more than any of the other members of the family so if you spot her, chances are Greg is around..."

"_Hooooouuuun_!"

Otto took a deep breath as he saw his Houndoom walk into the room. He stood at Otto's feet and stared at the screen. "Demetri," Otto said in a menacingly tone. "Let's show Jack our number one Dacion..."

"_Hoooooundooom_!"

Houndoom began barking savagely as the final Dacion came onto the screen. He was a handsome man with shoulder-length black hair, slightly tan skin, and stone gray eyes. He was of average height and build and had an evil sneer on his face.

"Greg Dacion..." Jack muttered.

"Correct..." Otto answered. "He's the one who killed Holt. I know that you and I are family, so for your own safety stay away from Greg. However, what I'm about to say, I tell everyone who joins the Bades, so you should know this as well. I am the _only _one who will kill Greg. If even I sense that anyone gets the tiniest idea that they will be the one who kills Greg, I won't hesitate to kill them on the spot, including you..."

* * *

_"And that was 'Blood and Water' by Morticia! Coming up next is another song by Morticia-"_

The radio was quickly cut off by the young woman in the passenger's seat much to the annoyance of her brother who was driving. He didn't particularly care for the song, but he absolutely hated it when people touched his radio. The young woman ran her fingers through her curly, blond hair and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"You know what Katie?" the driver started as he glared into the deep blue eyes of his sister.

"What, Greg?" the woman asked, obviously not intimidated. "Are you mad because I touched your _precious _radio?"

"What do you think, Katie?" the dark-haired man replied. "You were the one who wanted the radio on anyway. You only turned it off because they keep playing Morticia's songs."

"Look, it's already bad enough that she'll be at the reunion in Goldenrod, but you're all letting her perform too? I'm so much more talented than she is. I should be the rockstar."

"All you do is bitch and whine and it's annoying as hell. When we were kids, all Morticia did was practice music. While you were out screwing every guy in the neighborhood, she got better and better at music and look what happened. She's a famous rockstar and you're still the trailer trash slut."

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck _you!_"

The argument continued for a few more minutes before Greg noticed a police car creeping up behind them. "Wake Sid up," he told Katie urgently.

"Siddy!" Katie yelled as she began beating on the lump that was under the blanket in the back seat. "Get your lazy ass up! We got cops on our tail!"

"Can't you two handle it?" a voice whined from under the blanket. "I'm...so...tired..."

Greg sighed in frustration at his apathetic cousin as he reached for the Poke Ball attached to his belt. He handed Katie the Poke Ball as he heard the sirens from the police car. As Greg pulled over, Katie opened the door to the passenger's side and opened the Poke Ball.

"_Luuuuu_!"

"Keep it quiet, Luxray," Katie whispered. "Greg will give you the signal when to attack."

She closed the door to the car as Luxray crouched down beside the car. The officer approached the driver's side as Greg let down the window. "Sir, are you aware that you're way over the speed limit?"

"Obviously, I did something wrong if you pulled me over," Greg replied sarcastically.

"License and registration," the officer stated irritably.

Greg handed him the information and the officer's eyes widened as he read the information on the driver's license. He slowly backed away from the car with a look of horror on his face.

"Y-You're..." he stammered as he reached for his gun. "D-Dacions..."

"Daddy says its rude for people not to finish their sentences," Katie taunted from the passenger's seat.

"D-Don't move!" the officer shouted.

"Luxray, now!" Greg shouted.

_"Luuuuuux!"_

Luxray pounced onto the officer and began brutally mauling him; savagely tearing into his flesh. Greg got out of the car and grabbed the gun off of the ground and pointed it at the police officer.

"That's enough Luxray," he told him. "Now, Officer, I'll give you two choices. I can shoot you or I can let Luxray finish his dinner. What's your decision?"

The officer continued screaming in pain and Greg shrugged his shoulders. He lowered the gun and handed it to Katie. "Luxray, go ahead and pig out."

"_Luuuuuxraaaay_!"

"Thanks for the gun, Mister!" Katie called out from the car as her brother's man-eating Luxray continued devouring the police officer...

* * *

**And so the story begins. I think instead of pure good vs evil, I'm making the Bades sorta anti-heroish which I guess you can tell by Otto's personality. OC's are still accepted at my forum.**

**Also, I'm accepting OC's at my forum for my future fic "Untitled" as of yet so check out the latest topic. Hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Greg's Annoyances

**Greg's Annoyances**

_"Do you think he's old enough, Otto?"_

_"Jack's good enough to be a Bade. Don't worry about him."_

_"If you say so. Now, what's this about a Dexter Dacion guy that I've been hearing about? Are we seriously going to work with one of them? You know he has to be a spy."_

_"Of course, Demetri, but that's the point. We're just going to use Dexter for bait to draw the other Dacions out. After that, we'll kill him and everyone, human and Pokémon_, _associated with those psychopaths. Call it a cleansing or a genocide, whatever. We're sending everyone with the last name 'Dacion' straight to hell were they belong. By the end of the year, they'll all be six feet under..."_

* * *

_"Popsicles! Popsicles! Popsicles!"_

Katie and Sid continued chanting at an _extremely _annoyed Greg.

"Shut the fuck up!" Greg yelled as he continued driving. "Listen, we just killed a cop less than thirty miles back and you two want me to pull over at a gas station and risk us getting captured for some fuckin' popsicles! We have a fuckin' schedule to keep. We still have to pick up Sophia and Momo, find a hotel for the night in Azalea Town, meet up with Sandra, Scilla, and CJ in the morning, and then get to the reunion in Goldenrod by tomorrow afternoon."

"Come on, Greg," Sid told him. "It'll take five minutes."

Greg turned around and glared at Sid. "Where the hell were you when that officer pulled us over? You wanted to keep on sleeping when I needed your help and now you want me to do something for you?"

"Pretty much," Sid replied nonchalantly.

"Don't be too hard on Siddy, Greg," Katie interjected. "You know he's always been a little torchic shit. He can't help it. Besides, you still need to call Daddy and let him know where we are. You know Mama will have a nervous breakdown if she doesn't know that we're okay."

Greg muttered a few swears before he reluctantly agreed to pull over at the next gas station. They drove for a few more miles before they came across _Union Station_. They had been there a few times in the past and knew the owner personally. It was a run-down place, but it was the only gas station for miles so it still got business. Greg, Katie, and Sid walked into the store and noticed that there was only one customer there. She was arguing with the man behind the counter. He was short and stocky with dull brown eyes and an untrimmed beard. His only Pokémon was a Graveller that was fast asleep in the corner of the store. Katie and Sid immediately bolted for the freezer to look for popsicles while Greg got in line.

"What kind of place is this!" the woman shouted at the owner. "I gave you thirty dollars for gas, but it stopped at twenty. I want ten dollars back!"

"I told you already," the owner told her in his calm, mellow voice. "No refunds."

"Do you know who I am?" the woman shouted. "One phone call and I can have this place torn down."

"Hey lady!" Greg suddenly shouted. "He said no refunds so get the fuck out! I have some business to take care of."

"Well, you're just going to have to wait until I'm finished."

Greg sighed and then snapped his fingers. "Katie."

"Already on it!" she replied from across the store. She removed the large blade from inside her pants and expertly hurled it at the woman. The blade hit her directly in the chest and it was only a matter of seconds before the woman hit the ground. A pool of blood formed around Greg's feet as he carelessly stepped over the woman. "Sorry about the mess, Frank," he told the owner.

"Don't worry about it, Greg," the owner replied. "I'll get Graveller to take care of it. What can I do for you today?"

"I need to use your phone to call Cap."

"It's back there," Frank said as he pointed towards the room in the back of the store. "In the supply room."

Greg made his way to the back as Katie and Sid approached the counter. Katie's mouth was red from the cherry-flavored popsicle that she had already opened. She retrieved her knife from the woman's chest and handed it to Sid. "Can you do me a favor and clean it off for me, Siddy?" she asked him. "I don't want to get any blood on my popsicle."

"Sure. Where are the bathrooms at?"

Frank pointed to the right and Sid slowly made his way to the bathroom. "My, my, my, Katie," the store owner started as he turned his attention back to the blonde. "You've certainly grown up since you were last here with your Uncle Beau. Your brothers come by here, occasionally, but it's a rare treat to see one of the female Dacions. What's it's been, six years?"

"Yep," she replied as she winked at him and ran her tongue over the popsicle in an extremely suggestive fashion. "I've been legal for four years, but I got a little headstart about ten years ago. Just turned twenty-two last month."

While Katie was flirting with Frank, Greg was awaiting an answer from his father. The phone rang a couple of times before Greg finally heard the gruff voice of his father.

_"Who is it?"_

"Cap, it's me. Where the hell are you guys?"

"_Where the hell are you at? We're already in Goldenrod. Your mama and auntie have been worried sick. Have you talked to Sandra and Scilla?"_

"We're meeting up with them in the morning."

"_Well you all better be here by tomorrow afternoon or I swear, I'm gonna kick all of your asses."_

_"_Fuck you_. _Just tell Mama that we're almost to Azalea Town. I'll call you when we get there._.."_

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon when the trio arrived at Azalea Town. Sid was driving recklessly while Greg was smoking in the passenger's seat and Katie was fast asleep in the back. They stopped at a small park outside of Slowpoke Well where a few kids were battling. "Hey Greg," Sid whispered as he reached for his Poké Ball and opened the window. "Watch this. Seviper, let's give the kids a little scare."

_"Seeeeviper!"_

The snake slithered out of the window and quietly made its way into the park as the battle came to a close. Seviper wrapped itself around a young boy's leg and in a matter of moments, panic erupted. Seviper released its grip and the boy managed to get away along with his friends. Greg and Sid stepped out of the car and looked around the abandoned park.

"Dude," Sid said as he recalled Seviper. "Where's your cousin?"

"I don't know," Greg answered. "She said she was going to meet us here. I swear if she-"

_"Relax, Greg, I'm here..."_

A young woman with blue eyes and straight, black hair approached the two. She had tan skin with a slender build and wore bright red lipstick. The woman was resting on top of a black Rapidash with white flames. Sid immediately put on what he called his 'charm' face as the woman hopped down.

"Hello Sophia..." he greeted in a smooth tone.

"Uh, hey Siddy," she greeted back in confusion. "Greg..."

"Just get in the car," Greg told her irritably. "No, wait a second."

He crept over to the driver's seat and looked back at Katie. She was still fast asleep. He grinned as he jammed his hand down on the horn. Katie's eyes immediately shot open.

"You fuckin' ass!" she shouted as she began pounding on her brother's head. She hated being disturbed from sleep and everyone in the family knew it.

"Time to wake up," Greg told her. "Sophia's here."

"Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief. "Why didn't you say so? Sophia!"

"Katie!"

Katie got out of the car to greet her cousin. The two embraced in a quick hug before Greg shoved them towards the car. "You two can have your little girl talk in the car. We need to get going."

"Why is he in such a rush?" Sophia asked.

"He's just ready to bang his girlfriend," Katie teased. "Isn't that the reason Momo got you two a separate room at the hotel?"

"I agree with them," Sid stated as he let out a fake yawn and put his arm around Sophia's waist. "You need to chill out, Greg. We need to just take it easy."

Greg shoved Katie and Sophia to the backseat of the car and slammed the door. "Get in the car," he demanded as he pointed at Sid.

"Alright," Sid replied as he made his way towards the passenger's side. "But I don't know why you're so pissed at me. We're on the same boat. I'm trying to get laid too."

"Why do you have an obsession with every female Dacion that you're not related to?"

"You just answered your own question. I'm only related to you, Katie, Auntie Angel, the twins, and CJ. Everyone else is fair game."

"Just get in the car, Sid..."

* * *

**Poor easily annoyed Greg stuck with super annoying, popsicle-crazed, Katie and Sid. XD **

**Anyway, still accepting OC's for "The Dacions" and "Spirit of Omicron" so go to the forum to submit. **


	3. Spreading Darkness

**A/N: Sorry for the LONG wait, but my writer's block is over. Anyway, this chapter is much more violent than the last and we get introduced to two more Dacions as well as Greg's girlfriend and we see our first encounter with the Bades. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Spreading Darkness**

"_We're lost_..."

_"No, we're not!"_

_"Yes, we are!"_

The three young adults continued arguing as they made their way through Ilex Forest. They had left their Pokémon at the daycare on Route 34 and had crashed their car, leaving them stranded in the forest. The first one was a young man with short, light brown hair and brown eyes. He was the only male of the three companions and was watching the argument unfold between the two young women.

"We're lost, Cindy," the dark-haired girl told the redhead calmly. "Just admit it..."

"We're not lost!" the redhead girl shouted. "And if we are, it's not my fault. Brad's the one who crashed the car and Laura, it was you're idea to stop at that daycare."

Her other two companions sighed. Cindy never took responsibility for anything and was always blaming others. They walked around in circles for another hour and they were beginning to give up hope when they saw a young woman approaching them. She had pale skin, soulless black eyes, long shiny black hair. Her bright red lipstick was noticeable despite the fact that it was night time in the forest.

"Are you all lost?" the woman asked kindly. "I can give you directions to Azalea Town..."

"That won't be necessary," Cindy replied rudely.

"Actually," Laura said as she glared at her friend. "It will be necessary. My name is Laura and these are my friend, Brad and Cindy. And you are?"

"Sandra," the woman answered. "Well, my whole name is Cassandra, but my friends and family call me Sandra. Now, the route to Azalea Town is easy. Just keep down this path and make a right when you get to the dead-end. Continue down, make another right and the path to Azalea's right in front of you."

She began heading in the opposite direction before she could receive thanks. "Uh, what a freak," Cindy remarked. "Did you see the way she was dressed?"

"Would it kill you to be friendly?" Brad said. "Besides, I thought she was pretty hot."

"Whatever..."

The three friends made their way down the path and turned to the right once they reached the dead-end. However, much to their surprise, a familiar face came into view. It was a woman with pale skin, soulless black eyes, long shiny black hair. Her bright red lipstick was noticeable despite the fact that it was night time in the forest.

"Isn't that-"

"Excuse me," Laura said as she approached the dark-haired woman. "Didn't we just see you?"

"Um, no," the woman replied confused. "Who are you?"

"Are you like retarded or something?" Cindy told her. "You don't remember us?"

The woman shook her head. "My name is Scilla. Well, my whole name is Priscilla, but my friends and family call me Scilla. I suppose you're looking for the route to Azalea Town? Just continue down this path and make a right when you reach the dead-end..."

The woman disappeared from sight and the three friends stared at each other in confusion before continuing down the path and taking another right. They continued on until all they could see was an old shack surrounded by dead trees and grass.

"That stupid bitch gave us wrong directions!" Cindy shouted. "Twice!"

"This does seem a bit...odd..." Brad remarked.

"I guess you two are right," Laura said. "Maybe we should-"

They were interrupted by a cloud of purple dust that swept through the area. Laura began coughing and her sight started becoming blurry before she fell to the ground along with her two friends.

"_Looks like we got some new meat, Sandra. Looks like Granny's special powder had a fast affect this time. It's all 'cause of you. CJ's gonna be like the brunette..."_

_"I couldn't of done it without you, Scilla. I've got something special planned for the bitchy redhead, though. Machamp, take them to the shack and tie them up..."_

_"Maaaaaa!"_

* * *

_"You say one more thing to me, Sid, and I'm beating the shit out of you..."_

Sid grinned at his cousin as he and Greg entered the small store. "I can't believe you turned into such a bitch, Greg," Sid teased. "Going to the store to get coffee for your girlfriend..."

"And why are you here?" Greg shot back. "Oh, that's right, you're buying vodka so you can try and fuck Sophia. Momo actually needs coffee and I don't have to get a girl drunk to sleep with me. You remember what happened to Big T that day she didn't get any coffee?"

"Yeah..." Sid replied. "She turned Big T into Little Tina..."

"Now, you see what I mean," Greg said. "Oh yeah, Katie said that she wanted gummy wurmples or was it gummy teddiursas? Screw it, grab both..."

Greg and Sid went up to the counter and the cashier stared at them wide-eyed. "Dude!" the teenager yelled. "It's you! I know it! You're Greg Dacion! And you're Sid Marx!"

"Crap!" Greg said as he reached for his Poké Ball. "He recognizes-"

"Wait a second," the cashier interrupted. "The Dacion Family is like legendary! You guys are so fuckin' badass! Sandra, Scilla, CJ, Katie! All of you! Can I have an autograph?"

Greg and Sid glanced at each other in confusion. "Um, sure," Greg said as the teenager handed him a pen and paper. "What's your name, kid?"

"Ron Pillaro."

"Alright," Greg said as he wrote his signature on the piece of paper. "Here you go, kid. Do you really want Sid's autograph, though? I mean he's a little torchic shit and he's never killed anyone. Then again, he's related to me on Mama's side, so he's not a true Dacion."

"I have so killed someone!" Sid defended. "Remember that guy that got a tattoo from me? I didn't clean the needle I used on him and six months later, he died. It had to be ink poisoning!"

"Sid, he got hit by a truck," Greg remarked as he turned to the cashier. "How much for the stuff, kid?"

"Oh, dude, no charge!" Ron told them. "It's the least I can do for having a chance to meet you..."

He bagged the items and handed them to Greg. The two cousins made their way out of the store with Sid bragging about their 'celebrity' status. "I'm telling you man!" Sid started. "We are like legends! We're gonna go down in history!"

"Yeah..." Greg said, trying to hide a smile. "We are pretty awesome...Hey, do you see that black truck?"

Sid stared forward and nodded his head. "It looks like...Oh, shit..."

"Bades!"

The two immediately took off sprinting with the black truck speeding after them. They managed to avoid getting hit by constantly running in zig-zags until they noticed an alley. Greg and Sid turned and sped down the alley, only to run straight into a brick wall. They had hit a dead end.

"Fuck!" Greg shouted as he reached for his Poké Ball. "We'll just battle them and feed them to our Pokémon! Luxray, let's go!"

"Definitely..." Sid said. "Seviper, time to battle!"

The truck stopped at the entrance of the alleyway and two people stepped out along with their Pokémon. The first one was a man with dark hair and eyes with a slight muscular build. By his side was a Scizor. The second one was a thin woman with curly red hair and extremely ample breasts. Standing next to her was a large Tauros."

"Wait a second," Greg said as he burst out laughing. "Otto sent Demetri and Anna! Is this some sort of joke?"

"Don't try to act brave, Greg," Demetri remarked. "You two are all alone."

"How's your sister, Demetri?" Greg asked nonchalantly. "I heard my cousin, Sammy, had a lot of fun with her. Blind and in a wheelchair. Wow, kids sure do play rough..."

"Shut up!" Demetri shouted.

"Don't listen to him, Demetri" Anna said. "He's trying to get you to lower your guard..."

"Tell you what, Demetri," Greg continued. "If you join us, we can all have some fun with Little Miss Fire Crotch over there. She looks like she's been in plenty of gangbangs anyway. What do you say?"

"Fuck you!" Demetri shouted. "Scizor, X-Scissor!"

Scizor crossed its claws and charged directly at Luxray, sending the man-eating Pokémon flying into the wall. "Luxray," Greg commanded. "Thunder Fang!"

"Poison Tail, Seviper!" Sid ordered.

_"Luuuuuu!"_

_"Seviiiiiper!"_

Electricity shot out of Luxray's razor sharp fangs as he bit down on Scizor's arm. Seviper struck Tauros with it's tail and then began wrapping around it's neck.

"Tauros!" Anna shouted. "Try to shake it off!"

"Strangle it!" Sid commanded.

"Bullet Punch on Luxray!" Demetri commanded as Seviper tightened it's grip around Tauros. Luxray was knocked against the wall. "Iron Head on Seviper!"

_"Sciiiiizor!"_

Scizor crashed into Seviper with it's head causing the snake to release the grip on Tauros. "Razor Wind-

_"Fire Blast!"_

A powerful wave of fire shot into the alley and right at Scizor and Tauros. Tauros, already weakened by Seviper, fell to the ground immediately. Scizor attempted to withstand the fire, but the double weakness proved too much and it joined Tauros on the ground. The two Bades quickly recalled their Pokémon as Katie and Sophia entered the alley along with Sophia's Rapidash.

_"Greg! I'm here for you, baby! And my coffee!"_

The voice came from the woman who entered the alley behind Katie and Sophia. She had luxurious curly chocolate brown hair and stunning light pink eyes framed by full flashes. The woman had flawless ivory skin with a beauty mark on her right cheek and full pouting lips.

"We picked up Momo for you, Greg," Katie remarked. "But, we were wondering what was taking you two so long and just when I start worrying, we get a message from a 'friend' that Bades were in the area and of all people, Demetri and Anna. Oh, and I want my gummy wurmples too."

Greg, Katie, and Momo circled them as Sid and Sophia stood at the entrance of the alleyway. "Slow and painful..." Greg stated. "Be creative too."

"No problem!" Katie said as she pulled out a knife and leaped at Anna. The two began wrestling on the ground with Katie managing to cut Anna a few times with the knife.

"Well," Greg started as he and Demetri circled one another. "If I can't kill Otto, I'll at least be able to take down his right hand man. You'll be seeing your mama real soon, Demetri."

Demetri charged at Greg and managed to put him in a headlock, only for Momo to kick him in the groin, causing him to drop to the ground. Greg immediately began stomping him as Katie flipped Anna on her back and pinned her down.

"Time for me to leave my mark," she said as she hiked Anna's dress up to her midsection. "Nice undies, Anna. They're so white. Let's make them a little redder..." She pulled her knife up to Anna's stomach and began carving her name. Anna's cries of pain only irritated Katie even more.

"Fuck!" Sid shouted from the entrance. "The cops are coming! We gotta go!"

"You're lucky this time, you stupid cunt!" Katie shouted as she rose from the ground and kicked Anna in her side. She had only managed to carve an unfinished 'K' before Sid had alerted her. "Next time, you're dead. Greg, grab my gummy wurmples!"

"Get the vodka too!" Sid shouted as he recalled Seviper.

Katie, Sid, Sophia, and Momo got in the car as Greg recalled Luxray and squatted down by Demetri. "Hey," he whispered. "I got a message, I want you to send to Otto..."

"Fuck you..." Demetri uttered as he spit at Greg.

Greg simply shrugged his shoulders as he picked up Katie's knife and stabbed Demetri in his side. He let out a groan, but managed to keep himself from screaming in pain. "Hopefully, you won't bleed to death," Greg said as he grabbed his supplies off of the ground. "If you live to tell Otto, let him know that his time is coming soon. Arceus won't be able to save him or the rest of the Bades or anyone on this planet. The Dacions are here to do Darkrai's work and spread darkness throughout the world. Have a nice night..."

* * *

**A/N: So, we met Sandra and Scilla as well as Greg's girlfriend, Momo. We also met second-in-command to the Bades, Demetri Koslov and his partner, Anna. Also, we got to see how violent and twisted the Dacions are especially Greg and Katie.**

**Anyway, LEMONS in the next chapter, so yeah, Lolli gets to write sex scenes for the first time. If you're into that, then you'll enjoy the next chapter.**

**Feel free to go to the forum and discuss the Dacions. I'm also starting an RP for this on my forum soon, so let me know what you think of a Dacion RP.**

**Later! **


End file.
